Escoge
by PameLoxar
Summary: Es una escuela normal pero ciertos alumnos ocupan magia y son magos Siete cazadragones Quien es el septimo Y si el septimo decide el futuro del mundo Escoger entre luz y oscuridad no es facil O solo hay que escoger la felicidad
1. Chapter 1

_Ring-sonaba sin cesar un telefono mientras una chica peliazul se maldecia por haberlo dejado con sonido si sabia que y va a entrar a clase _

_-de quien es el telefono que esta sonando-decia el maestro gildrats mientras volteaba a ver a sus alumnos como el exorsita _

_-es mio-mencionaba juvia mientras alzaba la mano temblorosamente _

_-"ya es hora"- penso el profesor-porfavor vete con tus cosas al aunditorio _

_-hai _

_-haber natsu, erza, cana, mirajane, orga y lucy porfavor vayan con la señorita juvia al auditorio-dijo el maestro mientras todos los mencionados se levantaban _

_-me pregunto para que nos querran en el auditorio de cualquier forma ya vamos a salir para que entren los de la tarde-mencionaba un chico pelirrosa llamado natsu _

_-tal vez natsu-san sea por que el consejo magico nos mando a llamar-dijo la hermosa modelo de fairy tail mirajane _

_Por que si señores esa bella escuela la que parecia "normal" era una escuela donde habia gente que ocupaba magia no todos la ocupaban solo unos pocos alumnos _

_Ya llegando al auditorio se encontraron con los demas alumnos que ocupaban magia: Freed , Evergreen, Elfman , Laxus , Gray , Yukino , Levy , Wendy , Rogue , Sting , Rufus y Gajeel _

_-muy bien director que hacemos todos aqui-decia laxus fastidiado (como siempre) _

_-muy bien estamos aqui ya que saliendo este turno entran los de la tarde pero sin embargo ellos entraran un poco tarde ya que cana a predicho con sus cartas que nos atacaran diez mil dragones y quiero contar con ustedes para desasernos de los dragones -dijo el director _

_-director a caso esta loco con trabajos todos nosotros nos desicimos de acnologia como piensa que todos nos desagamos de todos esos dragones-dijo gray _

_-ustedes se han hecho fuertes ademas contamos con los cazadragones-dijo mientras veia a laxus, sting, rogue, gajeel, natsu y wendy _

_-maestro hay un septimo- dijo cana mientras veia sus cartas-el septimo cazadragones es juvia-dijo mientras todos veian a la mencionada _

_-pero juvia no recuerda haberse encontrado nunca con un dragon juvia solo crecio en el orfanato-dijo la nombrada por cana _

_-yo me encargo de eso-decia evergreen mientras se acercaba a juvia y ponia sus dedos en su frente -al parecer juvia tu si fuiste criada por un dragon slayer ese es el motivo por el cual llovia a tu alrededor y por lo que puedo ver tu dragon antes de desaparecer te borro la memoria tu dragon se llamaba suiro-dijo evergreen mientras se acomodaba los lentes _

_-oh entonces, si juvia puede ayudarles a todos lo hara ya despues juvia tendra tiempo de arreglar su pasado-decia muy decidida juvia _

_-juvia-pensaba rogue con una pequeña sonrisa _

_-pensandolo bien para que el poder de los cazadragones funcione hay que realizar entre ellos unison raid-decia erza pensativa _

_-no hay tiempo para pensar en eso-dijo el director-todos afuera hay que esperar a que lleguen los dragones _

_-peleare por ti juvia-pensaban ciertos magos_


	2. Chapter 2 MI PASADO

**NOTAS:**

**Ohayo, gomen por no poder actualizar tan rápido es solo que no tenia laptop asi que tuve que esperar a que me la devolvieran y intente conectarme por celular pero no podía actualizar**

**sin mas aquí el capitulo**

-juvia te encuentras bien-menciono yukino preocupada por su amiga -si es solo que siento que algún falta una pieza importante del pasado de juvia algo muy importante pero no logro recordarlo por mas que juvia se esfuerze aunque juvia ya recordó una parte de su pasado

flash back

_Juvia esta sola se repetia con insistencia una niña que se encontraba sola en una cabaña abandonada en la cual se soltaba una gran tormenta debido al poder que producia la niña ya que ella era una maga de agua _

_-cada vez aquí juvia se siente mas sola tal vez juvia debería de darse una vuelta por el pueblo_

_y asi paso la joven niña decidio ir a darse una pequeña vuelta por el pueblo sin embargo algo la desconcertó de sobre manera _

_-que es ese alboroto-se preguntaba la pequeña y empezaba a llover con mas fuerza mientras la niña corria a ver que era lo que pasaba _

_en ese momento cuando llego la niña vio que todo el pueblo tenia acorralado a un pequeño niño _

_-déjenlo el no les a hecho nada-dijo juvia metiéndose entre el pueblo y el niño_

_-mocosa no te metas-grito el pueblo aun mas enfurecido_

_-juvia no dejara que le hagan daño-decía mientras agarraba la mano del niño y hacia que ambos se transformaran en agua para desaparecer_

_En la cabaña_

_-te encuentras bien-dijo la pequeña mientras se asercaba al joven_

_-hai arigato me salvaste la vida como podría recompensártelo-dijo el joven _

_-de ninguna manera o lo siento mi nombre es juvia loxar-dijo la pequeña ya que lo único que recordaba de su pasado era su nombre y apellido_

_-mucho gusto mi nombre es rufus lohr-dijo el joven caballerosamente_

_asi paso el tiempo en el que juvia y rufus se hicieron muy unidos hasta cierto dia_

_-juvia ya regresaste-comentaba el joven ya que la pequeña niña había salido por viveres a otro pueblo_

_-oh acaso fue esa a la niña que se llevo el jefe-comentaba uno de los desconocidos que se había metido a la casa_

_-jajaja esa niña tiene sus minutos contados-dijo otro mientras los dos se reian desquisieadamente_

_-ustedes QUE LE HAN HECHO A JUVIA-dijo rufus reuniendo todo su poder mágico_

_- haha el mocoso no podrá con noso-pero fue interrumpido cuando un grande poder oscuro intervino matándolos a el y a su compañero_

_rufus al ver esto quedo paralizado cuando escucho que una voz le llamaba _

_-la oscuridad te llama para volver a verla ven conmigo-dijo una voz tenebrosa_

_-quien eres_

_-soy zeref el mago oscuro si quieres verla solo tienes que venir-asi que rufus se dejo llevar por esa voz y se perdió en la osuridad_

_CON JUVIA_

_-donde se encuentra juvia-decía la pequeña mientras despertaba de un pequeño jardín y mágicamente de nuevo la pequeña solo recordaba su nombre _

_-niña te encuentras bien-se puso delante de ella un magestuoso dragon azul turqueza_

_-tu quien eres_

_-suiro dragon del agua_

_-suiro es un lindo nombre_

_-gracias ahora lo importante yo protejere de ti y te enseñare la magia de dragon slayer de agua _

_ASI PASO EL TIEMPO EN EL CUAL JUVIA APRENDIO LA MAGIA DE DRAGON SLAYER PERO POR ALGUN EXTRAÑO CAPRICHO DEL DESTINO AHORA AL QUE LE TOCABA SEPARARSE DE LA JOVEN SERIA A SUIRO_

_-EL MAGO OSCURO ESTA AQUI-decía nervioso suiro_

_-otoosan de que habla-decía juvia_

_-no hay tiempo CORRE JUVIA _

_-pero de que-en ese momento la niña alcanzo a voltear y vio que delante de ella se encontraba un joven con ojos rojos _

_-soy zeref el mago oscuro-eso fue lo ultimo que vi la pequeña_

_Después_

_-oye niña te encuentras bien-decía un joven de cabello largo con pircing´s en la cara_

_-donde se encuentra juvia-dijo la pequeña recordando de nuevo solo su nombre_

_-oye estas bien estabas aquí tirada _

_-hai_

_-mi nombre es gajeel redfox y el de este niño es rogué cheney _

_-mi nombre es juvia loxar-dijo la pequeña mirando al tal rogué _

_-hmp por lo que puedo ver no estas integrada en ningúna escuela de magia ya que puedo percibir que posees una magia con un gran poder que te parecería integrarte en phantom lord _

_-hai a juvia le agaradaria eso-dijo sonriendo ocasionando un leve sonrojo en el joven cheney_

_Y asi juvia vivio sus épocas en phantom lord hasta un dia en el cual su director les pidió que encontraran y aniquilaran a la escuela fairy tail_

_-juvia peleara con ustedes dos-dijo la pequeña mientras señalaba a un rubio y un albino_

_-AHHHHH odio a la gente que se cree poderosa lyon hay que derrotarla-dijo el rubio al albino_

_-ella es una mujer hermosa no podemos tratarla mal aunque ella esta en contra de nuestro instituto asi que no la dejes mal sting solo derrotala-dijo lyon al rubio de nombre sting _

_-nunca podrán contra juvia_

_y asi empezó una fiera batalla entre hielo agua y luz _

_-no la derrotaremos asi sting juntemos nuestros poderes es la única forma de derrotarla_

_-hai-dijo el rubio mientras ambos unian sus poderes derrontando a juvia haciendo que ella cayera_

_ási que este es el final para una mujer no querida rogué gajeel perdónenme espero que puedan estar bien' pensó mientras cai pero dos manos la agarraron de cada muñeca_

_-NO TE SUELTES-gritaron lyon y sting al mismo tiempo_

_-por que salvaron a juvia_

_-supongo que por que quisimos-dijo lyon en la lluvia _

_-deberías de unirte a nuestra escuela el director lo aceptaría seria como tener a alguien mas en la familia-dijo sting riéndole a juvia a lo cual ella se sonrojo_

_-en serio-dijo tímidamente_

_-hai-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_en ese momento el cielo se despejo dejando ver un cielo azul_

_-es e es ese u un cielo despejejado-dijo tartamudeando juvia_

_-si-dijo lyon viendo al cielo_

_-nunca antes juvia había visto un cielo despejado_

_-enserio lindo no?-dijo sting _

_-si realmente es hermoso_

_PASADO EL TIEMPO JUVIA ROGUE Y GAJEEL SE UNIERON A FAIRY TAIL Y ASI TUVIERON UNA FAMILIA ROGUE Y STING SE HICIERON LOS MEJOES AMIGOS JUVIA Y ERZA SE HICIERON MUY UNIDAS Y NATSU Y GAJEEL PODRIA DECIRSE QUE SE LLEVABAN BIEN_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Hay algo que desconcierta a juvia-pensó la joven- cual fue mi pasado antes de conocer a rufus y que fue lo que le paso a rufus bueno eso no importa:

JURO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER RUFUS


End file.
